


A Home Fit for Autumn

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: 2NE1, I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Autumn, Decorating, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Bom would totally stop Somi from decorating Minji's apartment whilst she's away, only that it seems she can't.





	A Home Fit for Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

“I really don't think this is such a good idea...”

Bom sighed as she watched the energetic Somi stringing up some “leaves” over all the doorways in Minji's apartment.

“I think it's an excellent idea!” Somi declared. “She will be so surprised!”

“Oh, she'll be surprised...” Bom laughed nervously.

Minji trusted Somi. A lot. Perhaps _too much._ Unofficially her “younger sister” at this point, she went as far to allow Somi access into her home whenever she wanted—by giving her the passcode. Bad idea, Bom thought.

Somi's non-stop autumn decorating came to a halt by the chirp of notification from her phone.

{ I get off work early tonight. Would you like to hang out at the coffee shop? }

“Hmmm...” Somi stared at the text for some time, then turned her gaze to Bom. “Unnie wants coffee.”

“That sounds good.”

“You want to come too?”

And let Minji know she did nothing to stop Somi from “glowing up” her entire apartment? “Well--”

“Cool, I'll let her know!”

“......”

_Chirp._

{ Bom is with you? Then sure. }

Gleefully, Somi showed the message. Bom couldn't get out of it now. She just smiled (nervously) and watched as Somi continued her project. This just seemed so unlike her, but whatever drove her motives had her quite focused on the task at hand.

“Now for the pumpkins~”

“You got pumpkins?”

Somi shook her head. “Not real ones. Just ones made of styrofoam. Mini ones. Look real enough to fool me!”

As she explained this, she began randomly placing the little cuties on various counter or table space. Bom just sighed once more, mentally taking responsible for having done nothing to stop her.

Once Somi appeared finished with her decorating project, she held up an OK sign and started to take various pictures with her phone. She had planned to showcase side by side before and after pictures later to compare.

And then the door opened—

* * *

It was quiet. Very awkwardly quiet.

The three sat that evening around a table at a fairly dead coffee shop (Minji said she liked this place because it was hardly busy). No one said anything. Not a word. In fact, Minji appeared to have no reaction upon entering her apartment, as if _nothing_ had changed. And Somi didn't raise any complaints or sadness or anything regarding the fact she didn't notice. This was really confusing Bom.

“Ahem, so....” Bom set down her blended coffee, trying to break the ice. Somi lifted her eyes from her phone and Minji set down her classic cup of Joe. “What do you think?”

Minji thought for a moment, trying to process what Bom was asking. “It's warm.”

A small smile graced Somi's lips. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.” she took another sip of her coffee. Yeah, at this point, Bom was sure Minji wasn't referring to Somi's autumn makeover.

“Thank you.”

Somi gave a thumb up.

Nevermind, these two obviously have a language Bom is unable to translate.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; "Decorating"
> 
> So my friend wanted more Minzy and Somi fluff, and so, here it is--also featuring the lovely Bom. Hope you enjoyed this silly little read~


End file.
